


Gym Bunnies can be Subs Too!

by AyyTheHack



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Body Worship, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, F/M, Gym Sex, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Muscles, Older Man/Younger Woman, ass worship, lots of muscle talk, muscles are the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyyTheHack/pseuds/AyyTheHack
Summary: Genius mechanic and squire Brigitte Lindholm wants to be dommed, hard. Too bad every "man" she meets wants the exact opposite from the tall, muscular Nordic beauty that she is.Never lose hope, though, because a chance encounter with Jack Morrison in the gym just might change her luck for the better.
Relationships: Brigitte Lindholm/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Gym Bunnies can be Subs Too!

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of an old story of mine I'm uploading here in hopes it'll reach a new audience instead of just being stuck in my H-F profile. It wasn't a commission or anything, just something I wrote because I really, really love Brigitte and she deserves all the love. She's cute, she's swole and she's got a suit of armor. Perfect woman.

Brigitte looked at the barbells, for the first time in her life seriously wondering if she should be doing this.

And by this she meant, of course, working out. Getting stronger. Building her body. She never once considered this to be a mistake. Not only was exercise always good for you anyways, but Brigitte wanted to be strong for many reasons. Protect people. Stand shoulder to shoulder with her heroes. And yes – not centerpiece in her mind but undeniably a motivation too – look good. And she _did_ look good. Brigitte had inherited many things, including her intellect, from her father, the brilliant engineer Torbjörn Londholm, but fortunately his diminutive height was not one of them. She was tall, with long copper-red hair, curvy, muscular and drop-dead beautiful. Her large sincere eyes, youthful enthusiasm and earnestness and the dusting of freckles on her cheeks managed to make her look cute and approachable even if she was taller and stronger than most men and women she met. But of course, there were drawbacks, and the one that now has Brigitte Lindholm questioning the choices in her life that led her to this level of physical perfection was deceptively simple. The reasoning went something like this:

_If she’s a tall, muscular, tattooed woman then she must be a dom, right?_

God, Brigitte wanted to punch in the face whoever came up with that stereotype. It wasn’t completely unfounded as she was pretty sure Zarya was as dom-y as they came, but it wasn’t completely true either! And the absolute parade of smaller, slimmer guys who approached the redhead beauty in hopes of being thoroughly dominated by her and were rejected with increasingly short and inconsiderate wording could attest to that fact. Brigitte was a nice girl and didn’t want to be rude to some poor sap who couldn’t possibly know about her situation, but...

But it had been over a year since Brigitte got laid. A whole fucking **_year_**!

It was a devilish catch-22, really. Small, effeminate guys wanted to be pounded by an amazonian beauty like Brigitte, who wanted nothing more than to have that same treatment invested on _her_. But not only were men larger and stronger than her not exactly a dime a dozen considering Brigitte’s impressive build and physique, but most of them seemed to either not want a girl who stood shoulder to shoulder with them – likely out of an ironic fear that she would take charge from them – or once they knew who she was and who she traveled with, namely the eight-and-then-some foot tall and extremely protective Crusader Reinhardt and his rocket-propelled hammer, they didn’t want anything to do with her.

Which was a shame, because Brigitte was more than a catch, fact which was more than emphasized by her gym clothes, which were skin tight and not very covering. A pair of black and orange gym shorts so small they dug into the bottom of her squishy ass, an orange tank top and sports bra bought some time ago that she had slightly outgrown, meaning the top left a sliver of midriff exposed and clung to her torso like a second skin, accentuating her curves and the surprisingly large breasts usually concealed by the heavy armor she made for herself which were now slightly bulging out of her cleavage. Medium length socks, sneakers and that was it. All modesty aside, Brigitte knew how great she looked, so it really puzzled her _why_ she was simply unable to find someone. Once again, she looked pensively at the barbell in her hand. Perhaps...

The hissing sound of a door sliding open took Brigitte out her thoughts, indicating that, despite the early hour and generally vacant state of the facility she was currently living in thanks to more than half of their limited personnel being out on assignments, she was no longer alone. Her eyes went to the door to see none other than Jack Morrison, the mercenary known as Soldier: 76.

When he first arrived at the reactivated Watchpoint, Brigitte was told, he had tried to hide his identity, instead passing off as a simple mercenary offering his work for below market prices. It didn’t last, however. Winston and, to a certain extent, Tracer were easy to fool, but once people like her own father Torbjörn, Ana Amari and her mentor Reinhardt, who knew Jack Morrison from yesteryears, started joining, they were able to see right through him. Now he only wore a mask on missions because of its functionality as a visor. Right now Brigitte could see his entire face. And his mild surprise at seeing her there.

“You’re... Reinhardt’s mechanic –” he started in his gruff voice before Brigitte’s youthful feminine lilt interrupted him.

“Squire,” she corrected. “Reinhardt’s squire.”

“Right, right,” he accepted with a nod. “Have some trouble keeping up with all the new people. Feel like one of you join every other month. You’re Torbjörn’s daughter too, right?”

“And Torbjörn’s daughter, yes.”

Morrison chuckled. It wasn’t a common sound coming from him. “Reinhardt told me. I’d never have believed otherwise,” he said. “Your father is brilliant, sure, which I’m told you also are –” Brigitte couldn’t help but feel a little flustered that _the_ Strike Commander Morrison (former Strike Commander, but still) had heard good things about her. “– but he was never exactly...”

“Tall?” Brigitte tried, smiling. Morrison didn’t smile, but she could hear the mirth in his voice.

“Or good looking,” he finished, making Brigitte even more internally flustered. “We had other people to play face of the group.”

Brigitte laughed, imagining her diminutive and cranky father in some recruitment material for the original Overwatch. “Yeah, I imagine you wouldn’t get nearly as many recruits with his face on the posters instead of yours. And Reinhardt, and Captain Amari, I suppose.”

“Hm. I had a pretty good face,” Morrison mused, walking his way to the men’s locker room while Brigitte was left to stare as he went.

_If you ask me, you still do_ , she thought. Square-jawed, steely-eyed and all around soldier-y, Jack Morrison might not be the golden haired and fresh faced male model he was twenty years ago, but he was the picture of a different kind of handsome nowadays with his piercing blue eyes, silver hair and even the scars on his face, a kind that Brigitte couldn’t help but appreciate. She didn’t even notice how long she stood there holding that dumbbell and staring at nothing until Morrison came out of the locker room in his own gym attire, and holy _fuck_ , it wasn’t just his face. Perhaps thanks to his super soldier physiology, perhaps thanks to just plain old good genetics, but the fact was that Jack Morrison had aged very well. The tight gym shirt left no room for imagination as to how _ripped_ the man was.

His arms were huge, larger than Brigitte’s own rather sizable biceps, his pecs and abdomen looked like those of a man thirty years his junior, his wide back was utterly defined with muscle.He had his share of scars, but to Brigitte that only meant a man willing to fight for what he wanted. All that combined with him being about a couple inches taller than the girl just made the image of a man who could fool anyone into thinking that he never left his prime and, if you asked Brigitte, he really never did. Brigitte herself was not nearly as ripped, even if she wasn’t far behind in terms of pure muscle mass. Sure, she liked exercising and had the muscle to show for it, but she also loved eating, and ate too much to have the kind of lean muscle that Jack had on display. That required diets that she was simple unwilling to follow. Instead her body was much softer and smoother, having prominent musculature only on her arms, legs and back. While visible, her abs were far more understated than Morrison’s six-pack. And of course, her big boobs and thick butt concealed quite a bit themselves as well.

“You were going to... do something?” came Morrison’s gruff voice, and it took Brigitte a second to realize it was directed at her, who certainly looked a little ridiculous just standing there for like five minutes. She immediately floundered for a response that didn’t sound crazy or weird.

“I... uh, yeah. Yeah, morning workout. Haha,” she babbled, smiling and awkwardly fingering one of the long auburn bangs that framed her lovely face. “Gotta maintain the guns, right? I mean, not you, you are looking actually quite, _uhh_... maintained. C-can I ask what’s your routine like?”

_What’s your routine like?!_ Brigitte thought, mortified at herself. _You barely even know him! This is creepy!_

“Hmm,” Morrison hummed, looking at her with a quizzical expression. “I can show you what I do, sure. You’re young and you look like you can handle a rough workout.”

Brigitte’s smiled widened. “Oh yeah. I can handle _any_ rough workout! Bring it on, uh... Commander? Captain?”

“Jack is fine.”

\---X---

“... twenty-nine... thirty!” Brigitte groaned, counting off the final reps to put the bar finally back on the rack and catch her breath. She was definitely working up a sweat with Jack’s workout routine. She pushed herself plenty normally, but he pushed harder. From weight lifting to conditioning to cardio, the former Commander was really putting the young mechanic through her paces. Right now he was sort of spotting for her (neither of them really needed it, but the improvised gym didn’t have two of every machine available) and one thing kept nagging in the back of the redhead girl’s mind, something she tried dismissing as nerves or wishful thinking but it kept coming back to her...

Was Jack Morrison, _the_ Jack Morrison, **_checking her out_**?

He was subtle about it. So subtle in fact that Brigitte, even attentive to detail as she was, couldn't for the life of her pinpoint whether it was even happening or not. She only felt a tingly sensation, like his eyes on her cleavage, on her thighs and on her ass when she wasn’t looking.

Whatever it was, though, it was certainly not something to complain about. She had certainly stared her fill of him in that tight shirt half an hour ago. It was only fair that if the eye candy she provided was to his liking he could enjoy it to his heart’s content. But this line of thinking was dangerous because... well...

Because Brigitte had not had sex in over a year.

So thinking that Jack was making eyes at her sweaty, flushed body led her to think that, just maybe, he might be willing to help with her dry spell. After all, Jack Morrison wasn’t some twinky sub boy or dudebro. He was a _man_. Reinhardt would not be a deterrent to him, neither would her family name. He knew all that already.

“Good time,” he praised, while Brigitte wipes the excess sweat from her brow and neck. “But you tire too quickly. Lose momentum.”

He said all that and still Brigitte could feel it, like a tingling in her skin, his gaze crawling over her cleavage. Desperately wanting to make sure if she wasn’t going crazy, Brigitte decided to try something different. Still wiping herself down with the hand towel, she did her collar and, making a surprised noise while pretending to notice a droplet going down her cleavage, pushed the towel right in between her breasts.

Jack was a subtle person. Didn't talk much, didn’t show a lot of emotion. But Brigitte could see his steely blue eyes glued to the way her hand and the towel squished her soft tits. She pretended not to notice, of course, passing it off as an innocent gesture, but inside she was doing cartwheels. _He really_ is _checking me out! Look at how_ **hungry** _he looks!_

Brigitte was delighted enough already, but what she saw next sealed the deal for her. Before he turned away to allow the young woman room to get back up, she saw something. A silhouette trapped in his gym trunks. They were neither skin tight like the redhead’s tiny shorts nor baggy – though Brigitte imagined they would look baggy in any man whose legs weren’t bulging with muscle like Jack’s – but there was no denying that, at this moment, they were _tight_ around...

_Around his cock. Holy fuck, that cannot be his fucking cock!_

It was gone as soon as she noticed, sure, because Jack had turned away, but Brigitte knew what she saw. A bulge running along his hip, so long it was essentially starting to go around him. Brigitte had seen cocks, had even seen a handful of big cocks, but _this_... it was like he had a firehose stuffed in there.

When he sat down to do his reps the bulge in his pants was already gone (Brigitte had to admire his ability to control his own body like that, it barely took him fifteen seconds to put that massive thing back down) but now the young woman had a clear goal in mind. It was clear that Jack Morrison was turned on by her body. That was totally okay: she was turned on by his too. He might be almost double her age, but he was still as virile and manly as they came. And if he was half as demanding and controlling in bed as he was in the battlefield... Brigitte wanted to try. But he had to want it too, and the only way she could think to be sure without asking him point blank was to wait for him to make the first move.

That didn’t mean she couldn’t help him along the way, though.

“Wow. That’s a lot of weight,” she commented, appreciative. Jack gave a grunt of acknowledgement.

“Used to lift more,” he said. “I’m not a young man anymore.”

“Nonsense,” Brigitte answered, boldly bringing her hands up to feel his bicep. _Rock fucking solid,_ **God** _!_ “You’re in better shape than any ‘young man’ I’ve ever met.”

He gave her a sideways look, but if he was weirded out by her touching him out of the blue like that he didn’t show it. Brigitte took that as encouragement.

“That’s enough of that, isn’t it? What’s next?”

“Curls and then squats.”

_Perfect._

\---X---

Brigitte knew two thing for facts now. One, Jack was definitely, one hundred percent checking her out and two, he had a huge, massive donkey dick.

The second was obviously a consequence of the first. During their curl rotation Brigitte did everything she could to make herself the best cocktease she could. She intentionally chose larger weights, which kind of made the exercise harder, but it was completely worth it to see him unable to look away from the way the weights dug into, pushed and squished her breasts. When he was sitting down the redhead, with the excuse of spotting for him, knelt and bent over right in front of him, giving him a full, unimpeded eyeful of her deep creamy cleavage, and even at one time pushed her tits against his back to change the weight of the machine at his request. That one almost made her lose it, the feeling of her soft bosoms pushing against the solid muscle of his wide torso... Brigitte was sure that, even through her sports bra and shirt he could still sort of feel her stiff nipples underneath. She ran her hands on his shoulders and arms, moved in a seductive stride that intentionally made all the soft parts of her hard body jiggle and was all smiles all the time. When they moved to squats Brigitte decided to up the ante even more. Holding the weights behind her neck on her shoulders, she bent over... bringing her plush, squeezable rump right up in front of his crotch. Jack didn’t move and, in her next rep, she squatted further down, pushing her ass right into him.

She had to restrain herself from groaning at the feeling. His cock stretched sideways from his crotch so far that even with her wide, malleable ass Brigitte couldn’t feel where it ended. She could, however, feel how fucking _thick_ it was, and it was no exaggeration to say that it was like grinding on someone’s arm (maybe not his arm, or even Brigitte’s own – some less muscular person’s arm). She slowly raised herself up only to squat back down against him with her ass, this time moving it slightly from side to side, feeling that huge length rub against her barely-covered rump. It was undeniable now that she was teasing him, and by the fifth repetition Jack had just about had enough. His reaction was better than Brigitte could’ve imagined.

Both his hands grabbed her by her wide hips and he _pulled_ at her, flattening her big ass on his crotch. A moan escaped her mouth when his head came up besides her own, over her left shoulder, and he spoke right up against her ear.

“What are you doing?” he spoke, a low grumbling voice making Brigitte shake to her core.

“Squats,” she answered, perhaps not as teasing and cheeky as she wished to sound thanks to how breathy and turned on her voice was.

“Shouldn’t you be _squatting_ with someone closer to your age, Lindholm?”

“Whatever are you talking about. I don’t think age matters specially when you’re in better shape than –”

Brigitte had to interrupt herself to stop another moan from coming out when he moved his hips against her ass and she felt that thing pressing on her plush cheeks like a large muscular snake.

“Don’t play dumb with me,” he warned, his voice now positively dangerous. The voice he reserved for the battlefield. “You don’t know what you’re getting into, girl. I may not be young anymore, but all the treatments they pumped into me are still there. If you want to do this, we play by _my_ rules.”

“Fuck, you sound _perfect_ ,” Brigitte sighed, rolling her hips and finally getting a pleasured groan from him. “I’ll play by your rules. Any rule you want.”

“Then stay still,” he ordered, and Brigitte couldn’t have moved a muscle even if she wanted to. It was like his gruff voice put a spell on her. She couldn’t conceive the notion of disobeying this man.

Even as his right hand moved from her hip to feel her tensioned arm, still holding the barbell supported on her shoulders, behind her head. “You have to work on your stamina,” he said, feeling up her bicep and moving slowly towards her torso. “You have plenty of strength, but conditioning is important to keep up in a war.”

“Well, then I guess I gotta work up more of a sweat,” she said, sounding more turned on than ever. When his large, strong hand suddenly moved to her front and squeezed hard on her right breast she couldn’t help herself anymore, moaning out loud at the feeling. Her big tits were more than a handful even for him, and his fingers sunk into the soft flesh when he grabbed the globe like he owned it.

“You’ll sweat plenty,” he said, removing his hands from her with one final squeeze to her hip and breast. “Finish your set, Lindholm.”

Brigitte straightened herself out again and slowly started another squat, but when she stopped just short of touching him he once again grabbed her by the hips and pulled her against him, squeezing those big ass cheeks with his pelvis and that hard cock.

“All the way,” he ordered. “Every time, no slacking.”

Brigitte took the command to heart. Every time she lifted herself off his lap only to push her ass against his crotch as hard as she could on the way down and rub it from side to side, feeling his bulge on her meaty cheeks. When she was halfway through the set Jack told her to stop. She froze immediately, and waited with belated breath while his hands went to her ass. He felt up those heavenly ass cheeks, groping the pliable flesh and enjoying the jiggly fat atop solid muscle that made up her perfect bottom. It was the result of both her love for exercise and love for eating, and _to think she was even thinking exercising might have been a mistake earlier_!

Tiny as they were her gym shorts already fell kind of short of covering her whole sizable ass, leaving the bottoms of her cheeks bulging out underneath, but apparently this was not enough for Jack, who grabbed the elastic material on both sides and pulled it upwards, making Brigitte moan when he essentially crammed the fabric between her cheeks and left most of the pale meat of her ass bare for him. He slapped one ass cheek noisily, making the muscular redhead moan again and shudder on her feet, and then the other, before parting from them with a possessive squeeze and ordering her to “Continue.”

Brigitte could feel even more clearly now the unreal length of Morrison’s cock whenever she completed a rep and pushed her now bare ass against the light material of his trunks. She did about ten more, almost completing the set of thirty, before something changed. When she straightened up she heard the rustling of fabric behind her. Having not been told to stop she squatted again... and her smooth skin felt not the material of the gymwear, but a much more coarse fabric. One that hugged his bulge much tighter. Brigitte gasped when she realized he had removed the trunks altogether, and she was now grinding against his sweaty underwear.

His hands once again grabbed hard at her curvy hips, and she moaned his name when she felt the much more clearly defined bulge of his tremendous length push _hard_ into her squishy ass.

“How many squats you do to have an ass like this?” he asked, grinding against her in a way that made kind of wish he’d just pull down his underwear and fuck her right there. But she didn’t say it, of course. His rules. He had been very clear.

“Three sets of twenty and one set of fifteen with more weight. Plus leg curls, d- ... sir.”

It felt strange to Brigitte to call this man by his name when he was in the process of making her submit to him and, thankfully, he seemed to enjoy it. She felt his huge cock pulse against her assmeat and his grip on her hips move them around, making her grind on him some more.

“Not a bad routine,” he said, rubbing his crotch up and down those sweet pale cheeks. “Bit more body fat in you than usual but...” Jack pulled back only to thrust himself against her, clapping her ass with his hips and making her yelp in surprise. “... you wear it really well.”

“ _Hmm_ , thank you s-sir,” Brigitte moaned. “I’m glad my ass is to your liking~”

Morrison let out a groan in her ear when she said that and single-handedly took the bar away from her, dropping it unceremoniously behind himself and pulling her in completely, making her back go flush against his rock-solid chest. His hands climbed over her sweaty shirt as his lips started sucking at the base of her neck.

“ _Oooh,_ ” Brigitte moaned, his tongue and mouth sucking hard on her pure smooth skin as his hands climbed their way up her torso, feeling up her muscles until they got to her sizable chest.

“You have fat here too,” he said against her skin, his right hand hugging over her tits and grabbing the opposite globe in a possessive grip.

“Do I wear it well there too, s-sir?” the young mechanic asked. Jack ignored her, pushing his other hand down the hem of her shorts instead of answering. They were so tiny and tight that she hadn’t even worn panties, so his fingers soon made contact with her cunt. Her hot, slick, _soaked_ cunt.

“ _Aahhn_...”

“Shirt off, recruit,” he demanded. “Keep the bra.”

Brigitte hurried to obey, grabbing the hem of her shirt and, with some effort thanks to how tight it was, pulling it up and out and disturbing her hair a bit, which she considered a small price to pay for finally getting to really show off her body to her newest master. She worked hard on building it, and seeing him stare at her in the mirror in front of them, one hand on her hip and another right down her shorts, filled her with pride. Her abs and belly button, all the expanses of smooth pale skin, available right there for the picking. Her tits looked ready to burst from inside the tight confines of the grey sports bra covering them.

“You said you’d play by my rules,” he grunted in Brigitte’s ear. The hand he had moved to her hip raised right back up to grab another handful of perfect squeezable titflesh, making the younger woman squirm. “Any rule I wanted.”

“ _Yes_. Your rules, any ru – **_oooh_**!” Brigitte repeated, being interrupted this time by two fingers of his left hand rubbing down her smooth pussy.

“Good. Here’s the first one.”

\---X---

Commander Morrison’s first rule was simple, but nigh impossible to the right-out-of-a-year-long-dryspell Brigitte:

“ _Never cum without my permission_.”

It was almost torture when he stood hugging her from behind and playing with her pussy and tits while pressing that fat cock on her ass for almost ten minutes after laying down that command. His fingers teased, but never entered her soaked center, and while he did stick his hand down the cleavage of her bra a few times to feel and squeeze the smooth skin of her big tits firsthand he also never removed the garment. It got easier, though, when he stopped and decided to continue his own exercise routine. He brought Brigitte over and had her kneel in front of the machine and between his spread legs and, while he pulled his weights with grunts of effort, she was allowed some time alone with that delicious, massive bulge.

The girl started off slow, unsure of what to do based on being simply under a command to not remove her master’s clothes. Soon, however, seeing as he didn’t reprimand her for touching him she realized what he wanted: she was to show his giant fucking cock her love inside the parameters presented to her. She, of course, wanted nothing more than to pull down his underwear and finally see his brutal fuckstick unveiled, maybe suck him off then and there, but rules are rules. Her hands and mouth would have to be content with doing their best with some over-the-clothes action.

As he grunted with the effort of his exercise Brigitte’s hands dove in, finally feeling up for real the immense shaft of Jack Morrison’s cock. It really did go all the way to his side and then some, bulging out his tight underwear so obscenely the young squire was surprised the material hadn’t given in yet. She carefully squeezed it all over, from the middle of the thick log all the way to the concealed head and then down to the base, where she first got a feel of his balls. They seemed uncomfortably stuffy in the tight confines of his underwear and, once again, Brigitte wanted nothing more than to set them free. The combined smell of sweat and a heady, manly musk down there was so thick it was clouding the redhead’s judgment. Not enough for her to disobey her superior’s orders, but enough for her to dive in an lay her head on his crotch like his fat donkey dick was a pillow.

So hot, that divine smell so pungent and good, pulsating in time with his quickened heartbeat... Brigitte couldn’t possibly stop herself from opening her mouth and letting her tongue come out to lick the side of his hung pole over his underwear like a whore, so thirsty for cock she couldn’t even wait to have it bare for her.

“ _Aahhhh_... your cock is so big, sir,” Brigitte moaned, both her hands groping Morrison’s cock and balls while her mouth laid kisses and long licks anywhere it could reach, sometimes opening wide to suck sideways on the bulging meat. “Don’t you – _mwah_ – want me to suck it? Imagine you sitting there, working those muscles of yours while I take care of this huge dick with my mouth...”

“Is that what you want?” he asked, stopping momentarily to look down at the gorgeous young woman draped over his lap, groping and kissing and worshipping his underwear to the point where it was now just as wet with his sweat as it was with her saliva. She was deeply flushed, most of her deliciously meaty body was on display including her big fat ass that was still hanging out of her shorts and the sight of this girl, young enough to be his daughter, so hot and sexy and lusting for him made him relent.

Brigitte nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, sir, I want it. _Please_ let me suck your _fat_ cock!”

Jack did one final rep before suddenly getting up. He grabbed Brigitte by her auburn ponytail and _yanked_ on it, pressing her face first into his cock bulge. Her moan at his roughness didn’t last long, as soon she was back to work, groping and kissing and sucking him through the thick fabric like her life depended on it. She went all the way to the head, which she could clearly feel even under the material, and she sucked particularly strongly there. She rubbed the clothed cock all over her face, her cheeks, forehead, nose... she cupped his balls with her tongue and sucked on them, caving in her cheeks with how strongly she did it. When she was back to sucking on the arm-thick base of the shaft the older man finally pulled her face away from him and grabbed her by her armpits, yanking the girl back to her feet. One of his hands clapped on a meaty ass cheek and pulled Brigitte flush against his body, squishing her heavy tits on his chiseled chest while the other grabbed her by the head and pulled her into a deep tongue kiss.

Morrison’s tongue was deep inside Brigitte’s mouth before she could even properly register what was happening. She caught up quick, though, and soon her thick arms were around his neck while she pressed herself fully onto his rock-hard body, their slight difference in height making her look upwards a little. It wasn’t a huge disparity, just enough for Brigitte to feel even more that she was not in charge here.

Both of Jack’s hands ended up back on her bare ass, groping and kneading those plump, generous globes like fine dough. If her mouth and tongue weren’t so busy doing their best to give as good as they got from the soldier’s Brigitte would be smiling, delighted at the way her half-naked body and especially her ass seemed to turn him on so much. He couldn’t go two minutes, it seemed, since this insane romp started without touching or kneading or slapping her bubbly rear, and Brigitte moaned right into their sloppy kiss at the thought of how many ways she could use the blatant fixation this man, this **_stud_** , had on her glutes to make him insane with lust.

_God, I want to sit on his lap and grind on this huge cock in front of everybody! I want him to spank me raw, eat me out, fuck my ass until it’s gaping and flooded with cum..._

Pulling out their kiss suddenly Jack slapped both of Brigitte’s ass cheeks and grabbed her by the ponytail again. He pushed her back down to her knees. Her eyes looked up at him, drunk with lust and completely surrendered to his rough handling of her, and her heart skipped happily in her chest when the one order she wanted to hear most in the world finally was issued.

“Pull them down.”

With shaky hands Brigitte grabbed the hem of his underwear and slowly pulled the elastic away from his body. Giving him her best smoldering look she said “Yes, sir” and yanked the offending article down his muscular thighs.

\---X---

“ _Oohhhh, fuuuuck_...” Brigitte moaned.

Hot. Heavy. Thick. Long. Musky. **_Manly_**.

Jack Morrison’s cock laid resting atop Brigitte’s youthful face, maybe thirteen inches and a fraction of pure manly fuckmeat, covering almost half of her gorgeous features and stretching clear past the top of her head. It was piping hot, running with so much vigor that the redhead couldn’t help but wonder how he even still had blood for the rest of his body. It was heavy, like she had a muscular arm draped over her face instead of someone’s sexual organ. It was as thick and and even slightly longer than Brigitte’s whole forearm, and looked even more intimidatingly _big_ thanks to the girl’s viewing angle coming from below and all the veins surrounding and running all over it. It smelled like pure sex to the young mechanic, almost like a real breeding pheromone, leaving nothing but thoughts of being fucked in her head.

It was the cock of a real man. An alpha stud.

“I still have a set to do,” Jack said, lifting his cock away from her face and letting it dangle, fully erect but so heavy it pointed straight ahead instead of upwards and stepping back to the deck again. When he sat back down to resume his exercise his cock stretched right out of his crotch like a third leg, going more than halfway down his thigh. Before he started, though, he threw the still kneeling and gaping Brigitte a meaningful look. She knew right away what was her role now. She hurried over on all fours and when he grabbed the handles to resume his chest presses she spread her knees and sat on the floor, putting her hands between her legs to be at the correct height to dive in and swallow the partly covered head of his massive cock.

Finally tasting his oversized sex had Brigitte over the moon with joy and burning with excitement. It was a dream come true for her; being on her knees at the end of a bench where a dominating stud was grunting with effort as he pumped iron while she obediently sucked his big, burly cock. Every time she was at the gym since she was old enough to realize her desires Brigitte had imagined something like this, people working out all around her while she had a big dick in her mouth. Reality was a little different from her fantasies, though. For one, obviously, there was nobody around – it was early and most of the personnel were away, after all, and for all her exhibitionism daydreams Brigitte wasn’t quite ready to suck cock in public yet. For another, even in her wildest dreams Brigitte hadn’t imagined the cock she was sucking to be as big as Jack Morrison’s. Or the man to be quite as dreamy.

It was like they were made for each other. Brigitte wanted a man to use her, tell her what to do and leave her no room for argument. A real man, big and strong and dominating. Jack was all of those things and much more, and he seemed more than happy to indulge Brigitte, allowing the sexy young woman to submit to him and caring nothing about any of the things that deterred all others. The fact that the manliest stud she had ever met was a man almost double her age also didn’t bother the lovely redhead; if anything, it turned her on even further. He was old enough to be her father and yet here she was, moaning with her mouth around his arm-thick cock as he worked out above her. Her tongue swept around the spongy cock-head, pushing under his foreskin and pulling it back to uncover the entirety of the apple-sized glans. If this was a dream, she didn’t want to wake up.

As Jack’s reps went along Brigitte got bolder in her worship of his manhood. Her jaw was stretched wide to fit just the head inside, but the redhead thought she could do better. She worked over the meat log diligently, drooling out and making the reddening skin glisten with her fluids before bringing up both her hands to wrap around it. Her fingers fell short of circling the entirety of him at any point, and the hand near the base was almost hilariously outmatched by the girth there, but she didn’t really need to wrap her fingers around him to start jerking off the considerable length of fuckmeat she couldn’t fit in her mouth.

She looked up at him, and internally swooned at the sight of his sweaty shirt clinging to his torso as he went about his exercise. She spat a bunch of saliva over his dick and spread with her hands before noisily slurping his knob and pushing it as far as she could inside her mouth. The head knocked on the entrance of her throat and Brigitte had to swallow down her gag reflex. It wouldn’t do to have him think she couldn’t handle his cock.

She was about to try again, thinking if she tried to position herself right she could have a better chance of deepthroating his monster cock, when something she had even forgotten was a possibility happened.

The door hissed open and someone stepped inside the gym.

“Shit!” Brigitte cursed, regrettably letting go of Jack’s magnificent tool to try and make the two of them decent before whoever had entered found them near the back behind the three treadmills the Watchpoint gym had, but immediately his hand was on her head, holding fast at the metal decoration that she used to tie her ponytail.

“I didn’t tell you to stop.”

Brigitte felt like her heart had stopped beating. Looking up at him she found no flexibility, no conditions. He had not told her to stop sucking, so she shouldn’t stop. Settling back down the young woman decided to stop thinking and just obey. When her mouth was back around his cock-head she felt as if she might cum just from how turned on she was.

“Who’s in here?” called a voice from near the entrance. At the back of her mind Brigitte recognized the slightly robotic voice of the cyborg Genji.

“It’s me, Genji,” Morrison called out, his hand still holding Brigitte’s head as it bobbed up and down over the crown of his cock.

“Ah, Jack. My apologies. I saw the lights on, but it’s still early so I thought someone had forgotten them on.”

“No need to apologize,” Jack said, letting go of the mechanic’s copper tresses when he decided she was not going to stop. “Doing morning exercises too?”

“Heh. Unfortunately not. If I want to become stronger I’d need to go to a mechanic, not a gym.”

“Well, lucky you we have a few mechanics around. I hear Reinhardt’s companion who arrived with him is very good with robotics.”

Brigitte couldn’t hold back a moan at Jack talking about her as if she wasn’t right there, half naked and giving him a blowjob. He had started pumping the weights again, and although the young woman didn’t hear Genji approaching, she also didn’t hear him leave.

“Ah yes, the daughter of Torbjörn,” the cyborg said. “Who would’ve thought our chief engineer had it in him to create a woman like her.”

Jack groaned, though if from pleasure when Brigitte once again pushed his cock-head against her throat or from effort, the redhead couldn’t tell. Fortunately, neither could Genji.

“She must have gotten her mother’s looks,” Genji continued. “Something for which she should be thankful.”

“She – _ungh_ – is quite a beauty,” Jack said. “Perhaps you should talk to her. Get her to have a look at your body. I’m sure she’d find it quite... fascinating.”

_Fascinating_. Brigitte couldn’t fathom finding anything other than Jack Morrison’s body, his scent, his virility or his giant dick fascinating at the moment. She pushed the head of it into the inside of her cheek, bulging her face obscenely around the thick pipe and looking up adoringly at him.

“Please, Commander, I’m not a teenager anymore. She should be with someone of her own age.”

“And I’m not commander of anything anymore. But maybe you’re right. Still, you’re a lot closer to her age than I am. I’d say your chances are at least better than mine.”

Genji’s good natured laugh covered the loud slurp when Brigitte pulled back and adjusted herself to swallow Jack’s burly cock down once again. Finally unable to control her gagging, though, when the wide hot cap reached her uvula the redhead let out a subtle but still audible _hgurk!_ sound.

“Are you feeling alright, Jack?” Genji asked. “Not working yourself too hard, are you?”

Jack grunted in mock annoyance, gazing down at the gorgeous young woman with her plump lips wrapped around his cock. “Hm, young punk,” he grumbled. “I may be old, but I’m not decrepit.”

Genji laughed. “Yes, certainly, I’m sorry. Have a good morning, Jack.”

“It’s starting out pretty good, yes.”

When the automatic doors hissed indicating that the pair was once again alone Brigitte let out the loudest _HGLURK!_ yet and jerked her head away from his cock, gasping as she pulled in air. She coughed, letting the excess drool drip from her chin down to her pale tits while her hands spread the plentiful sticky lubricant over the foot-plus club of manmeat.

“ _Haah_... that was mean,” the muscular Swede gasped.

“What?” Jack answered. “You two might hit it off.”

“I doubt that. And even if we did...” Brigitte said, leaning down and kissing his cock with pursed lips, getting them smeared with precum. “It would be unfair to try and pitch him against this cock.”

Brigitte suddenly pushed herself as far down that club of meat as she could, gagging but refusing to stop when the head slid down her throat. It was so hard and thick that it blocked her from breathing completely, and created a noticeable bulge in her neck. It spread the lining of her throat around it like a pussy, and the young woman’s coughing and gagging only served to make that snug tunnel tighten around Jack’s cock that much more. She unfortunately couldn’t hold it in too long, though, and soon was pulling back with a choked **_GLUARK!_** , coughing up a volume of slimy fluids over her already soaked cleavage and nylon bra.

“Not bad,” Jack said, using his hand to lift up his cock and show his huge balls to the girl. “Suck on them.”

Brigitte obeyed immediately. Her hand replaced his in holding up (and stroking up and down) the heavy shaft while her mouth opened wide and sucked on the leathery skin of his sack.

The young Swede had never once been made to suck balls before, and the utter submission of the act in itself would’ve made her cum if she wasn’t holding back on Jack’s orders. She smelled him there stronger than anywhere else, his sweaty balls having spent too long stuffed in his tight underwear and thus being much more in need of the adoring tongue bath Brigitte was now giving them. From licking to sucking on patches of his sack, to slurping as best as she could on one weighty testicle and then the other while her left hand rested on the solid muscle of his thigh and her right hand jerked him off with repeated wet clicking noises, the marvelous young woman adored the massive package of the first real man she’d found in her life.

“ _Hmmm_ , sir...” she moaned in between sucking and kissing his hefty balls. “I could never – _slurp_ – go to another man... after meeting your cock. It’s so big, and... _fuck_ , so huge and hard and perfect...”

“Heh. What would your father think if he saw what a cock-hungry slut his little girl is, huh? On her knees sucking off a man the same age as him.”

“Oh, fuck...”

Jack pushed his cock down against Brigitte’s face, covering once again half of her gorgeous features with his veiny slab of dick. “Your pretty face and this cute little mouth look great stretched around a dick, don’t they?”

“Ahhhn – thank you, sir! Please, _please_ fuck my face! Grab my hair and make me gag on your big fucking co – **_gluk_**!”

Brigitte’s mouth was crammed to capacity with cock before she could even finish begging for it. Her big tits started jiggling when Jack got to his feet for better leverage and wasted no time setting a brutal pace, fisting the younger girl’s burnt orange hair and thrusting down her throat like a fleshlight.

“That’s right,” he said, grunting in time with his heavy thrusts. “I know what kind of girl you are. You – _hnng_ – you don’t want a boy to make love to you. You want a man to fuck your brains out. Isn’t that right, Lindholm?”

He pulled out of Brigitte’s throat to let her catch her breath and answer. “ _Haah_... yes, you’re right. I want to be the plaything of a _man_ , with a huge cock and the strength to dominate me!” She kissed his shaft a few times, letting it rest on her face as she continued to confess her deepest desires. “A real man to make me his little cockdrunk fuckmeat, so he can bend me over and fuck me anywhere or drag me to my knees and plug up my mouth anytime. Make this body that I work so hard on a monument to his masculinity when he conquers it and turns me into his cocksleeve!”

“Good, because that’s what a hot little piece like you deserves. To be treated like nothing more than a prime cut of fuckmeat.”

Jack’s cock returned to Brigitte’s throat, where he didn’t stop halfway this time. To the sound of her choked _HURK! GLAK! GLURK!_ he pounded her beautiful face, his slamming back and forth and pulling out almost half of his cock before his balls slapped Brigitte’s chin and her throat bulged and distended around his fat firehose of a dick again. And then again and again until the lovely Swedish girl lost track of time. Her entire world was that big penis and the absolute hunk that was using it to put her in her place. Brigitte belonged there, being used as a simple vehicle for a big, strong man to please himself. Her body was shaped to perfection for this role. Even now her pussy ached in envy of the absolute _fucking_ her mouth and throat were receiving, and the rest of her sweaty bikini ready body was almost entirely on display, her big tits and round, bubbly ass bouncing with the force of her man’s thrusts.

Brigitte would’ve happily choked herself unconscious on that meaty length, but Jack had other plans. He pulled out, making a big dollop of throatslop drool all over his cock and Brigitte’s collar and cleavage, and waited for the girl to catch her breath and cough up more excess saliva and precum before pulling her to her feet by her auburn ponytail, slapping her bouncy ass _hard_ and grabbing her by the back of the neck.

From there they went to a bench with some dumbbells, where Jack proceeded to do his bicep curls while Brigitte knelt between his legs and kept going, sucking his cock and slurping his balls and swallowing more than a normal man’s entire load’s worth of salty precum. Brigitte’s blowjob was straight up adoring, with her running her lips and tongue in a way to feel every crease, every bump on that dick, but even with this worshipful treatment he didn’t come and soon enough they moved again.

This time Jack laid down on the bench, and his cock ended up draped over his chiseled abdomen. Brigitte grabbed it and brought it up to her hungry lips, but she was only allowed about half a minute with the fuckpole before the older man pulled her head away from it by the ponytail.He pulled her up until her torso was about level with his body, and her tits, big and soft and bursting out of her old sports bra, were at the best height to do what the Swede beauty was already thinking. She moved to grab the hem of her bra but Jack had other ideas.

“Keep it on,” he ordered. Brigitte would’ve preferred to finally show him her tits, which she knew were quite the sight, but it wasn’t anything to regret. It might be even better for a first impression of a titfuck Jack got from her to be under the tightness of the elastic garment.

So instead of outright removing the article Brigitte just pulled at the elastic at the bottom and held Jack’s cock firmly upwards as she drove it right between her soft bosoms, trapping it with the band of her sports bra between the warm, pliable titflesh. The muscular redhead held tight to both her boobs, squeezing them even tighter against that thick meat rod as she lowered her upper body and made the head and then some of the long shaft poke out of her flushed, creamy cleavage like a lewd snake. Even busty as she was, with tits that could fill the hands of even a big strong man like Jack Morrison, Brigitte couldn’t possibly hold all that cock between her breasts. Still, this worked out well for her as when she started moving up and down, syncing her movements with the pace Jack lifted the barbell and spitting even more on her tits to make the sordid titfuck nice and smooth for him, she took the time to wrap her lips around his cock-head and give it a lewd slurp whenever she bottomed out and her cloth covered underboobs were resting on his lap.

“ _Mwah_... do you like my tits, sir?” Brigitte asked, looking up at him even though he was not paying attention to her and was instead focused on his workout. “Your big cock is too much even for them... I never had a guy who could really titfuck me like this.”

Jack deposited the bar back in the rack with a grunt and sat up. He grabbed Brigitte’s wrists and pulled her hands away from her breasts only to grab the plentiful titflesh himself. Once again his fingertips sunk into those fat boobs, making their already insanely turned on owner have to hold back another orgasm.

“That was just a warmup,” he said, mauling her tits as he used his grip on them to get to his feet and bring Brigitte up to her knees to accompany him. “I haven’t titfucked you yet.”

“Then do it, sir, please!” the gorgeous, desperate redhead begged. “Now and at any time you want, just push me to my knees and stick your manly, perfect dick between my tits!”

She moaned at both the feeling and the sight when her fat tits jiggled from the impact of his pelvis underneath them. Holding her arms up behind her head and making her thick triceps bulge – even if unintentionally – Brigitte couldn’t tear her almond eyes away from the fast pace Jack set on her bra-covered chest, the lewd noises now louder than ever as he used her smooth wet tits like a pussy.

_SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!_

He used her tits mercilessly, fucking then like he would any warm, tight hole offered to him. The fact that both his cock and those big tits were trapped in place by the tight sports bra meant he didn’t even have to worry about slipping out and could just pound away at the younger girl’s bosoms like a man possessed. Those muscles on her arms and shoulders on display thanks to her pose, her pliable, pale titflesh wrapping around his cock, those thick thighs tensioned to keep her kneeling and steady, her bubble butt visible from above, still hanging out of her shorts... _fuck_ , what a body this girl had!

“ _FUCK_! Fuck these tits, sir, grab them like you own them because they’re yours now just like the rest! Pound all of me with that huge cock, please please **_please_**!”

Pushing all the way into the muscular girl’s cleavage Jack grabbed her head and pushed it down, something she understood immediately as she took the first few inches of his thick pole in her wet mouth, licking and slurping all over it with utter devotion. He pushed his fingers under the fabric of her sports bra in the meantime, palming and squeezing the smooth skin of those freckled boobs directly and feeling her rock-hard nipples against his palms. Unable to hold back anymore he finally let go of the doughy flesh and pulled at the straps on her shoulders. She eagerly helped him and soon the bra was pulled down, finally baring her thick areolas and pink nipples to him. He pinched the pebbled flesh and pulled at her nipples, making Brigitte throw her head back and almost scream between gritted teeth. She was so on edge for so long, it was like her whole body could catch fire at the smallest spark.

His grip never faltering, Jack pounded Brigitte’s big boobs and pinched those fat areolas until the girl was practically incoherent. She wanted to cum so bad, on edge all the time but having to hold back... if she wasn’t so mesmerized by the strong hands and huge cock using her tits like a pussy, she could very well be sobbing, begging for release.

All of a sudden he pulled away, and Brigitte almost _did_ complain, but she wasn’t given the time. She was being pulled to her feet before she could speak, and once Jack spun her around and hugged her muscular body from behind, pushing his erect fucklog against her ass and squeezing both her tits with one arm across her torso she couldn’t help but moan... and get interrupted when her pulled her head to the side and kissed her.

Brigitte’s pillowy lips and wet tongue were just as utterly dominated as the rest of the powerful redheaded woman. Her hands caressed his arms and felt up his muscles, even bigger and more solid than hers, one hand holding her face sideways so they could make out over her tattooed shoulder and another grabbing a handful of creamy Swedish titflesh. Her hips moved slowly from side to side, rubbing that big bubble ass of hers on his heavy cock, inviting him with all her wiles to let go and use the prime Nordic fuckmeat in his arms like she wanted to be used. He let go of her lips only to bite and suck on her taut muscular neck, making the girl’s whole body quiver.

“Sir, please,” Brigitte moaned. “Have I not been good? I sucked your big dick, I let you fuck my face, fuck my tits... please, haven’t I earned – **_AAHHHH_**!”

Brigitte was interrupted this time by three thick, manly fingers going knuckle deep in her soaked pussy at once. She shook violently in Jack’s arms, almost biting her tongue in the effort to not scream and cum her brains out.

“Earned what, Lindholm?” he asked, moving his fingers slowly in and out of her velvety walls.

“Please, _please_ , I want – I **_need_** your cock! Please, sir, **_fuck me_**! Don’t you want to cum, too? You can empty those heavy balls right inside of me, put your fat, burly cock _alllll_ the way in my pussy and fill me up~”

With a yelp, Brigitte was spun around and pushed, bracing herself with her hands on the bench Jack was occupying not long ago. She looked back at him and stuck out the firm, smooth globes of her enviable ass, spreading her legs.

“Your pussy...” Jack said, coming up behind the redhead, lifting his cock and letting it flop between those plush ass cheeks. “No. Not yet.”

“Sir, _please_ – **_HIIIII_**!”

**_SLAP!_ **

The sound rebounded off the walls while Brigitte reeled, her ass jiggling from the powerful slap Jack laid on it. It stung, badly.

“Look at this ass,” he said, grabbing her cheeks with both hands and burying his fingers in the plentiful meat. “You deserve something else. Seeing as you work so hard to have the most fuckable ass in the world...”

Brigitte gulped when he finally grabbed the hem of her gym shorts.

“...then I’ll just fuck it instead.”

The shorts dug into the meat of Brigitte’s thighs when Jack pulled them down and spread her cheeks. She felt his cock slide back, dragging between her hefty globes of assmeat until the ridged head caught in the entrance and _puuushed_...

“ _Oohhhh_ ** _HHHHHH FUUUUCK_** _!_ ”

It was so thick. _So. Fucking. THICK!_

Brigitte’s entire body shook when the head of that huge cock popped inside her ass. Her tiny backdoor was spread so fucking wide around that brutal length the poor redhead couldn’t even breathe. It was like a drill, tunneling into her body without a care for her poor insides being made to fit such a huge invader. It wasn’t the first time Brigitte had something in her ass – fuck, it wasn’t even the first time that something was a dick – but it might as well have been. The proud Nordic woman might well be a virgin for all the good her experience did against that massive cock.

“F- _fuck_ , it’s so big... you’re splitting me in two!”

A quick jerk of Jack’s strong hips crammed a handful more inches of veiny, pulsing manmeat into the Swede’s shitpipe, and at this point Brigitte wondered how she had not orgasmed yet. Sure, there was some pain in taking up her ass the biggest cock she’d ever seen with only her saliva and throatslime for lube, but it was barely noticeable beneath the absolute deluge of pleasure erasing all rational thought from her brilliant mind. It was already so deep and spreading her so wide but she just knew that it couldn’t be even halfway inside yet. Was he planning on going balls deep? Was it even possible?

After the marvelously fit redhead caught her breath somewhat Jack moved again, pulling out a scant inch of cock before shoving more of the monster fucklog into her. She screamed again, but he didn’t care. She made it very clear how much she wanted to be fucked by him, how much she wanted to be his little fuckdoll, and being as powerfully built as she was he knew he couldn’t do any permanent damage to her perfect body. So he slapped her ass again, grabbed both of those fat cheeks in an iron grip and pushed, his heavy balls slapping the redhead’s sopping pussy when he bottomed out in her tight asshole.

With a delirious scream Brigitte threw her head back and came her brains out.

With more than a foot of thick fuckmeat in her tailpipe and a pair of strong hands groping her ass the beautiful, self-assured, proud young woman’s tongue lolled out of her mouth as she orgasmed harder than she ever did. She wasn’t even getting fucked in the proper sense of it. Just being impaled on that bitch breaker made her cream herself, breaking the first rule her superior had set in place for her without a care in the world.

Jack didn’t move, staying hilted in Brigitte’s ass while she rode out her explosive orgasm and her muscles squeezed his cock. Meanwhile he groped her ass, squeezing with his palms and fingers and appreciating how elastic and soft those bubbly round cheeks were. It was a work of art, really, worthy of a prize if anyone was giving prizes for perfectly sculpted asses. When she sighed and hang her head, breathing deeply, he grabbed her by her ponytail and pulled her head back again harshly.

“What was the first rule?” he snarled in her ear. He felt Brigitte’s body tremble underneath him.

“I’m sorry, I –”

“ _The first rule_ , Lindholm.”

“D-don’t cum without permission, s-sir.”

He pulled out of her ass almost halfway before sawing back in, flattening her cheeks with his pelvis and making her scream out.

“ _AAAAGH_ , fuck! So big, so fucking...”

“Did I tell you to cum from having a cock pushed into your ass like a whore?”

“N-no, sir, you didn’t. It’s my fault, I –”

“You don’t want to be fucked, do you?” he asked, dangerously. “You can’t even follow a simple rule.”

“ **I DO** , please! I’m sorry, I’ll do better, I promise, just _please_ fuck me!”

“Convince me.”

“I’ll be your little fucktoy, you can bend me over anytime and I’ll be available to –”

“You already are. Not good enough,” Jack said, pumping once into her ass again. She grit her teeth and tried again.

“I’ll come to your room every night you want me to, you can use me as long as you want –”

“You don’t get it. You’re offering me things that are already mine. Now convince me to make use of it instead of just leaving you to wish you had better self control!”

Brigitte gulped and turned her head, looking right into his merciless, steely blue eyes with a look of pure adoration in her beautiful face. Arched eyebrows, tears in the corners of her eyes, a luminescent blush on her freckled cheeks, lower lip quivering...

“P-please fuck me... _daddy_.”

The first slap of Jack’s crotch against the tall Nordic girl resounded, but only for a second before another came, and then another, and at this point they were drowned out by Brigitte’s screams and her strong, dominating, monster-hung _daddy’s_ grunts as he pounded into her tight rectum like a jackhammer.

“Fuck! FUCK! YES, FUCK MY ASS, **_DADDY_** , RUIN IT WITH YOUR HUGE COCK! NO OTHER MAN IS WORTHY OF IT, SO **_MAKE IT YOURS_**!”

And so he did. Thrust after thrust, slap after slap he burned the feel and shape and size of his cock into the younger woman’s memory.

“Damn, your ass is so tight, babygirl...” he grunted, grabbing the girl who was old enough to be his daughter and was now _proclaiming herself to be so_ by the hips to pull her back into his thrusts forcefully and fuck her ass even deeper.

“It is, it’s nice and tight for you, daddy!” Brigitte screamed out. “My tight little holes are all for you!”

“Yes, they are,” Jack said, hugging his powerful arms around Brigitte’s solid abs and pulling her to stand straight, her back flush against his chest. From there one hand came up to pull at one fat nipple while the other slid down to finger her pussy and make her let out a delirious mixture of moan and scream. All the while the noisy slapping of skin on skin never even faltered, much less stopped. “And I’ll fuck your hot little pussy when I think you deserve it. When you show me that you deserve it with the rest of this sexy body.”

“I’ll prove it to you, daddy! I’ll make up for my mistake, I’ll be your perfect little fuckdoll!”

Brigitte looked over her shoulder and Jack didn’t miss the opportunity to capture her sweet lips in a desperate kiss. He kept sawing in and out of the girl’s tight asshole and by now even his heroic willpower was running rather low. He wanted to cum, to fill this naughty young thing with his sperm to the brim and then some, make her leak it from her ass for the rest of the day. Pulling hard on one of her thick areolas he separated their kiss and whispered in her ear:

“Don’t cum.”

With this the soldier pushed her down to support herself on the bench again, grabbed her by her curvy hips and proceeded to pound into her poor backdoor like it was his job. She screamed, moaned, cursed and sang his praises. Her auburn hair whipped around her face, sticking to it and her mouth while she couldn’t care less. Her heavy tits swung like pendulums under her prodigious body, slapping together and making the most delicious sounds. Her perfect artwork of an ass jiggled, growing red from the spanking it was receiving from his pelvis constantly crashing on those fleshy buns. Sweat pooled on the crevices of her muscular back making her skin glisten under the white lights. Her feet barely kept her up, only the rubber on the soles of her shoes keeping her from slipping on the wet floor.

Neither of the two could tell how long it took for Jack to push one final time, going from having just the head spreading the redhead’s sphincter to flattening his hips on Brigitte’s flushed ass cheeks with one solid thrust, and shoot what felt like a gallon of sperm in her insides. His cock pulsed and the Swede could feel every bubbly load travel its length to be fired inside her, and holy _fuck_ , not cumming then and there was one of the hardest things she ever had to do. He was flooding her and never seemed to stop, and she screamed to the walls, drowning out his gruff moans.

Much to her surprise once he finally stopped – or slowed down – hosing her intestines in thick ball gravy he went right back to sodomizing her, just as vigorously as before and with a cock that was just as huge and iron-hard. It went on and on again and Brigitte was ready to throw in the towel, just let herself cum and take whatever punishment he doled out on her for it, but then he finally pulled his cock out of her gaping, cum-drooling ass completely and used his grip on her body to pull her up, turn her around and push her to fall on her back atop the bench. Wrapping his arms around her thick thighs while she grabbed the bars for support he crammed himself back into her ass and pounded away for a while longer, watching intently her delirious, adoring expressions, her sweat-kissed, shining abs, muscular arms holding the metal bars above her headand those big natural tits bouncing away.

“Gonna cum again, babygirl,” he said, breath heaving with effort. “Gonna make you swallow all of it!”

Brigitte barely had the coherence for another breathy “Yes, daddy,” when he pulled out and went around to her head. There he stuck his cock in her mouth and was so sensitive that as soon as she sucked hard on his glans he fired again. Brigitte moaned at the incredible volume, still far more than she had ever seen any man cum even though it was his second load. His taste was also incredible, both salty and sweet, and so thick and creamy that she almost didn’t want to swallow it, instead keeping it in her mouth and sloshing the yogurt-like cum around with her tongue. Soon, however, there was too much, so she had to either swallow or start spitting, which was not an option.

He pulled out of her mouth after she had swallowed twice and still had a mouthful left. “Open up, show me,” he ordered, breathing heavily from the intensity of the orgasm. He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d cum so hard. This hot little minx had really pushed his buttons.

Brigitte opened up, showing her mouth turned into a pool of pearly cum, with her tongue swimming in the middle. If he had not just shot two massive loads, Jack could swear he’d be hard as a rock from the sight. “Good. Now eat everything. Don’t spill.”

With three long, loud gulps the buff redhead did just that. The delicious balljuice sloshed down her throat slowly, and she loved every second of it. When she finally cleaned her mouth she opened up again with a “ _Mwah_...” proudly showing her daddy her clean mouth and tongue.

“Good girl,” he said. “Good girls get treats.”

Suddenly Brigitte moaned out again, throwing her head back and contorting her gorgeous body when he stuck three thick fingers in her pussy. Wasting no time he fingered her hard and deep, his other hand grabbing one of her big tits and bringing it up to his lips, making her scream and moan even louder when he started sucking and biting at her sensitive nipple. Her pleasured noises and the lewd _schlick, schlick_ of him fingerbanging her soaked canal merged while Jack switched from one fat pink nipple to another.

“ _OOOHHHHH_ , fuck yes daddy, **_FUCK YES_**! Can I cum, please please let me cum –”

“You can. Cum, babygirl.”

“ _Thankyouthankyou_ ** _THANKYOU_** OH FUCK YES **DADDYYYY**!”

Brigitte squirted, _hard_. Her hips pumped and her body contorted, her vision was pure white and she honestly thought she was going to pass out. Her explosive, mind-breaking orgasm lasted for probably a minute, but it felt like an eternity to the sweaty young woman. She was horrendously out of breath by the time it was over, her throat sore from screaming her lungs out, her forehead, temples and chest dripping with sweat...

It was the best orgasm of her life. _Too bad for you, anal orgasm, you’re second best now._

“Th... th-thank you, daddy...”

Jack removed his fingers, literally dripping with juices, from her quivering cunt and brought them to her lips, where she gladly licked them clean. She didn’t like her own taste quite as much as she liked his, but it was good nonetheless. He seemed to think so too, as he took them from her and finished the job himself. With one final kiss to her lips and squeeze of her soft boobs he got up to his feet with a grunt.

“Good workout, Lind – Brigitte,” he huffed, hands on his naked hips.

“ _Hahah_. Fuck, it sure was...” Brigitte said, with a breathy laugh, breasts bouncing slowly in time with her deep breaths as she threw an arm over her eyes. “I don’t think I’ve ever sweated this much in a gym before.”

“Think you can handle my routine now?”

Brigitte smiled and got up to her feet, slowly but surely, then pushed her almost naked body against his, her hand caressing softly his still quite large – and sensitive – cock.

“Oh yes,” she said in his ear. “I still need to prove to you that I’m worthy of having my little pussy wrecked by this _big, strong_ dick... **_daddy_**.”

She kissed him on the cheek and pulled away, grabbing her shorts from the ground only to see her sports bra and shirt were a little ways away.

“Same time tomorrow?” she asked over her shoulder. Momentarily distracted from looking at her ass Jack turned his gaze to her face only to see a teasing smile on her lips.

“Yeah, sure.”

“ _Hmm_. Then it’s a date.”

With that she turned and, with an exaggerated swagger in her step that made her hips roll and her ass cheeks bounce, she walked away. She slapped her ass and made it bounce for him before bending down to grab her clothes and soon after disappeared into the women’s locker room. Jack looked around, seeing essentially one article of clothing of his in each corner of the area, hanging from machines or lying in pools of fluids. He sighed.

“Kids these days...”

**Author's Note:**

> I really wish I had the brains to write a sequel to this.


End file.
